SpongeBob SquarePants episode list
SpongeBob SquarePants is an animated television series broadcast on Nickelodeon. The series premiered on May 1, 1999 and is currently in its ninth season. As of February 10, 2013, a total of 350 individual episodes have aired, with a total of 183 shows. The episodes air in half-hour time blocks in which each half-hour airing consists of either two eleven-minute shorts, a triad of seven-minute shorts, or a twenty-two minute special. In a rare case, a forty-five minute television movie will take up a one-hour time block. A feature film, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie complements the series, and received its première in theaters in the United States on November 19, 2004. In season five, the series' first hour-length special, "Atlantis SquarePantis", was broadcast for the first time on Novembe 12, 2007 after a television marathon and on November 6, 2009, the second hour-length special, "Truth or Square" premiered. The first eight seasons are available on DVD for Regions 1, 2 and 4 as of July 2014. Series overview Episodes Note: The episodes are listed in their production order, rather than by their original air dates. Season 1: 1999-2000 The first season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on May 1, 1999. The season ended on April 8, 2000. The DVD for the season was released in Regions 1, 2, and 4 on October 28, 2003, November 7, 2005, and November 30, 2006, respectively. The pilot episode, "Help Wanted" was not included on the season one DVD. However, this episode was included as a bonus feature on the season three DVD. 41 episodes were produced this season. Season 2: 2000-2003 The second season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on October 26, 2000, with the episodes "Something Smells" and "Bossy Boots". The season ended on July 26, 2003 with "Gary Takes a Bath". The DVD for the season was released in Regions 1, 2, and 4 on October 19, 2004, October 23, 2006, and November 30, 2006, respectively. 39 episodes were produced this season. Season 3: 2001-2004 The third season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on October 5, 2001, with the episodes "The Bully" and "Just One Bite". The season ended on October 11, 2004 with "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" and "Pranks a Lot". The DVD for the season was released in Regions 1, 4 and 2 on September 27, 2005, November 8, 2007 and December 3, 2007 respectively. Following the season three finale, the series entered a hiatus that would last for over six months. During the hiatus, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was released to cinemas. 37 episodes were produced this season. Season 4: 2005-2007 The fourth season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on May 6, 2005, with the episodes "Fear of a Krabby Patty" and "Shell of a Man". The season ended on July 24, 2007 with "Squid Wood". Unlike the previous seasons, season four was released in two volume DVDs. The volume one DVD was released in Region 1 on September 12, 2006. The volume two DVD was released in Region 1 on January 9, 2007. The season set was released in its entirety in Region 2 on November 3, 2008. 38 episodes were produced this season. Season 5: 2007-2009 The fifth season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on February 19, 2007, with the episodes "Rise and Shine", "Waiting", and "Sing a Song of Patrick". The season ended on July 19, 2009 with the airing of "Goo Goo Gas". As in season four, the season DVDs were split into two volumes. The volume one DVD was released in Region 1 on September 4, 2007 while the second was released on November 18, 2008. 41 episodes were produced this season. Season 6: 2008-2009 The sixth season of SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on March 3, 2008, with the episode "Krabby Road". The season ended on July 5, 2010 with "The Clash of Triton". Like seasons four and five, the season DVDs were split into two volumes. The volume one DVD was released in Region 1 on December 8, 2009, while the volume two DVD was released in Region 1 on December 7, 2010. 47 episodes were produced this season. Season 7: 2009-2011 The seventh season of SpongeBob SquarePants was announced in March 2008. The season premiered on July 19, 2009 with the airings of "I ♥ Dancing", "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy", "Growth Spout", "Tentacle-Vision", "The Inside Job", and "Stuck in the Wringer", and ended on June 11, 2011 with the airing of "The Curse of the Hex". The season was released in its entirety on DVD on December 6, 2011. 50 episodes were produced. During this season, the Nickelodeon logo is added to the main title card. Season 8: 2011-2012 The eighth season of SpongeBob SquarePants was announced in December 2009. The season premiered on March 26, 2011 with the airings of "Oral Report" and "A Friendly Game", and ended on December 6, 2012 with "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!". With the airing of "Squiditis" on April 11, 2012, it passed Rugrats, which had 172 episodes, and became Nickelodeon's longest running cartoon. The season will be released in its entirety on DVD on March 12, 2013. 47 episodes were produced this season. Season 9: 2012-present On January 3, 2011, Nickelodeon ordered 26 episodes for a ninth season, which will bring the number of episodes up to 204 and will pass the 200-episode milestone. The season premiered with the episodes "Extreme Spots" and "Squirrel Record" on July 21, 2012, and is the first season to make a permanent switch to high definition. Season 10: 2014 A sequel to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie will be released in 2015. Shorts The following shorts have been formatted as regular episodes, but have not been released in continuity with the rest of the series. References See Also * SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 1) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 2) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 3) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 4) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 5) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 6) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 7) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 8) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 9) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 10) Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Episode lists